Stronger
by jennynivea
Summary: When Alec stops two homophobic men from hurting an innocent man, his world changes forever. Magnus refuses to be a victim and Alec learns to accept himself and together they are stronger than ever. AU/AH.


**A/N:** This is going to be a short AU/All-Human story featuring Alec and Magnus. It deals with the aftermath of a hate crime. Unfortunately, this type of crime still happens in New York City. In 2013, there were multiple hate crimes committed against people for their sexuality or gender identity, some resulting in death. NYC is a very open, diverse and accepting city but it still has a long way to go when it comes to violence and equality on many, many fronts, including race, gender, sexuality and socio-economic status.

**Warning:** Some violence; sensitive topic (_description of a hate crime_); foul language; homophobia

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

**Stronger**

**Chapter 1**

Alec pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, trying to prevent the wind from biting into his ears. He walked quickly down the busy street, determined to make it to the subway before the rain broke through the angry clouds above.

He adjusted his backpack, pulling at the strap as he felt the first drop of rain hit his hand. Picking up the pace, he passed by shoppers and tourists ducking into the tiny stores that lined the streets of Chinatown.

Alec quickly turned into Columbus Park, hoping to avoid the crowded streets. The sun had already set, draping the park in dimness as he jogged down the deserted path. He could see Baxter Street ahead of him when he heard a disturbing sound to his left. Stopping, Alec tilted his head. It sounded like something hitting flesh. A strangled cry followed and Alec instantly turned and raced toward the sound.

He halted abruptly at the sight of two men attacking a figure on the ground. One man was kicking viciously into their victim's gut while the other man pounded his fist into his jaw.

"Fucking fairy!" one of them yelled.

Alec launched himself at the men, pushing one of them away and then grabbing the other one by the collar of his shirt. He pulled him back, flinging him away from the man on the ground, who moaned softly.

"What the hell!" Alec yelled, standing in front of the fallen figure, glaring at the two men who were getting over the shock and standing up.

"Get the fuck out of here," yelled one of them. He was broad but slightly pudgy, standing a couple of inches shorter than Alec.

Alec just continued to glare at them. "I'm calling the cops."

The second man laughed. This man was much taller and leaner. "I'd get the fuck out of here if you don't want to end up like the faggot."

Alec's face turned red with anger, the word cutting into him as if he was hit. "Try me," he hissed.

Without warning, the tall man launched himself at Alec but Alec ducked and swung his fist forward, landing it in the man's jaw. The second man attacked him from behind, causing Alec to fall to the ground. Alec rolled over onto his back and kicked his feet up into the man's gut. The man flew backward as Alec jumped to his feet and threw another punch at the taller man.

"I'll keep going," Alec warned, his fists up as both men tried to find their bearings. After spending most of his life as Jace's sparring partner, Alec knew he could take on the two amateurs.

The chubbier man blinked and scowled. Seeming to come to the same conclusion, both men stood and stepped away. They looked like they wanted to say something but instead they turned and jogged away deeper into the park.

Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before dropping to his knees beside the unmoving man.

He gently turned him onto his back. A low moan escaped the man's lips as his eyes fluttered open. The man was long and lean and looked around the same age as Alec. He was wearing black leather pants and a bright green tank top under a short, studded military jacket. His black hair was caked with blood and what must have been glitter. He had high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline. Despite the bruises and the blood, it was obvious that the man was gorgeous. His green eyes, which were lined with charcoal and slightly angled, blinked up at Alec, dazed and unfocused. He slowly closed them, moaning again.

"Hey, hey," Alec said gently as he lifted the man's head into his lap. "You have to keep your eyes open. Come on, look at me."

Alec shifted slightly so he could reach his phone from his pocket. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he waited to hear the emergency dispatcher. The man peeled his eyes open again.

"That's it, keep your eyes open," Alec said, trying to smile. "What's your name?"

The man only managed to groan but he kept watching Alec as the teen rattled the details to the emergency dispatcher.

**xxxxxxx**

"Yeah, I'm fine Izzy. I'm sorry that I missed your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Alec pocketed his phone and leaned against the hospital wall, closing his eyes. His sister, Izzy had been taking some culinary classes during the summer before her senior year of high school and he had promised to make it home for her grand reveal of her supposedly new and improved skills.

Alec had lived away from home for a year, having moved out when he started at NYU. His parents had been annoyed at the decision, since he could take the subway to school. But Alec had insisted that he could easily just go to school out of state. He was willing to take a loan out to make it happen and eventually his parents gave in.

Alec felt suffocated for most of his life, like he had to hide this huge part of himself to feel accepted in his own home. Living away gave him more freedom and yet he still found himself hiding. Hiding behind his plain clothing and burying himself in his schoolwork.

"Are you the one who found the victim in the park?"

Alec pushed away from the wall. "Yeah, that's me," Alec responded to the two detectives standing in front of him.

"All right, we need you to come down to the precinct and give a statement."

Alec frowned. "I want to stay here, though. Make sure he's okay."

"Fine," said the female detective. "Let's step into this room and we'll take your statement here."

After Alec gave the detectives all the information he had, he headed towards the room that the nurse had given him.

When he entered the room, he could see the man was standing by the bed in his leather pants, pulling his green tank top over his head.

Alec was alarmed, seeing the man's back littered with angry purple and blue bruises.

"You're leaving already?" Alec said.

The man pulled the top down and turned towards the teenager.

His hair was damp, the blood and glitter mostly absent from the dark strands. His beautiful eyes looked haunted.

"Did the doctor say you could leave?" Alec continued when the man didn't respond.

He turned away, as if he didn't want to show Alec any emotions.

"I'm not about to listen to a bunch of useless doctors," he said as he sat on the bed and proceeded to put on his shoes.

"But you could have a serious concussion," Alec tried to protest.

"Look, thank you for what you did. I'm very grateful. But you don't have to hang around."

Alec was suddenly angry. "Apparently, I do, considering your current stupidity."

The man's eyes snapped up. "Excuse me?" he hissed.

"If the doctor didn't discharge you, you need to stay."

"Why the hell are you still here?" he snapped. "Took pity on the fucking fairy?"

Alec flinched. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The taller man laughed harshly. "I'm just swell," he said, sarcastically.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you are going to be stubborn and leave, I'm not letting you go alone."

The man shook his head, walking passed Alec and out the door. Alec fell into step beside him.

"Can I get your name at least?"

"Why are you still here?" he snapped.

"I'm Alec," he said, ignoring him.

The man tried to pick up his pace, taking long strides but soon he hissed in pain and slowed down, his fingers curling into fists at his sides.

Alec grabbed a hold of his arm to steady him. The taller man flinched at the touch and Alec felt a wave of sadness. It wasn't fair.

The man tried to ignore the support Alec was giving him as he held his arm out for a cab. As a car pulled up beside them, Alec quickly followed him into the cab.

"Really?" he said, glaring at Alec.

Alec just shrugged. "Where are we going?"

He rattled off an address in Brooklyn and the yellow cab sped away.

"I'm Magnus," he finally said, sounding defeated. He was leaning back, his head tilted up and his eyes closed.

**xxxxxx**

Alec waited just behind Magnus as he opened the door to his apartment building.

"You've seen me home, so thank you," Magnus said, turning to face Alec.

"And you might have a concussion. Do you live alone?"

Magnus sighed. "Yes."

"What if you go to bed and don't wake up? I think it would be best for me to stay."

Magnus didn't say anything but allowed Alec to follow him up the stairs and into his apartment.

For someone so young, Magnus had an impressive place. It was bright and large, with high ceilings and modern furniture.

"I'm going to take a shower. I only managed to wash some of the…" Magnus didn't finish his sentence. He turned away, his shoulders tense. Alec knew he was talking about the blood in his hair.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alec said, softly.

Magnus chuckled humorlessly. "What? Are you going to join me?"

Alec blushed. "I'll make you something hot to drink while you're in the shower."

Alec sat on the couch, two mugs of hot tea waiting on the coffee table. He stared blankly at the steam rising from the mugs, wrapping his arms around himself.

He didn't make it a habit to follow strangers to their homes but he knew that he wasn't going to leave this man alone after what he had endured. Alec clenched his jaw. What right did those bastards have to harm an innocent man for no reason other than his presumed sexuality?

Alec closed his eyes. He knew he kept his own sexuality hidden, never attempting to explore it, even though it often left him frustrated and ashamed at his own cowardice.

When he opened his eyes, he jumped slightly. Magnus was sitting opposite him in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, his clean hair dripping into the shirt.

"Damn, you're quiet," Alec muttered.

Magnus smiled, leaned forward and grabbed one of the mugs. He sipped the hot liquid but never took his eyes off the teenager. He was acting almost seductive. Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. Just minutes earlier the man was busy ignoring him and trying to get rid of him.

"How old are you?" he finally asked.

"19," Alec replied. "You?"

"22." He stretched his long, lightly muscled legs out and leaned back, the t-shirt stretching over his chest as he draped his arms over the back of the couch. Alec bit his bottom lip.

"Like what you see?" he asked suggestively.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. He averted his eyes and fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

Magnus moved over to the couch Alec was sitting on. Alec tensed as the sofa dipped with the new weight and a hand landed on his knee.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his heart racing. "I thought you didn't want me here." Magnus moved his hand up slightly. Alec's jeans felt tighter.

"If those idiots think they are going to beat my attraction to men out of me, they are sourly mistaken." His voice was laced with anger.

Alec jerked away, trying to clear his mind from the lust-filled fog. He jumped to his feet and glared at the older boy, angrily.

"I am not going to let you use me to prove something to yourself," he hissed.

Magnus laughed harshly, staring at the younger man's crotch, knowingly. "Tell me you don't want it?"

Alec turned away and walked to the sink. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, embarrassment swirling in the pit of his stomach.

He heard the clinking sound of Magnus putting his mug back on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed," he said. His voice had lost any of its seduction and it sounded raw and pained. "You can let yourself out."

Alec waited until he heard a door closing before turning around. He leaned against the counter and sighed. He couldn't even begin to understand what Magnus was going through and how he was attempting to cope with it.

He knew that logically, he should leave. He had no invitation to stay and he barely knew the man. For all he knew, he was an axe-murderer. But somehow, he knew he had to stay. He made his way back to the couch, kicked off his shoes and tried to get comfortable. He would spend the night, check on him in the morning and then leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know what you think.


End file.
